


Food Fantasy One-shots

by BrambleNight



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just guys and girls being gay, M/M, Maybe OOC, Might be smut, More omupudding love please, Pure innocent children, i love them, my beautiful children, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrambleNight/pseuds/BrambleNight
Summary: Just some food souls being happy and in love. No food soul/master attendant sorry.Might get a little OOC but that’s okay.Requests are open if you have an idea~





	1. Omurice x Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ship needs more love

Omurice quickly walked back and forth between tables, trying to get his shift as quickly as he could. Jello had just released a new album and he needed to memorize all the words in the ice arena.

“Hey Omurice!” Hawthorn Ball called from the kitchen, “My shifts almost done can you get Pudding? After you get him you can finish your shift.”

Omurice hesitated, this would let him get off work faster but he really didn’t want to talk to Pudding. He glanced over to Pancake who nodded, signifying he could serve the costumers until Skewer’s shift starts.

“Alright I’ll do it,” Omurice replied reluctantly.

“Thanks a lot,” Hawthorn replied as Omurice left the restaurant.

He went over to the ice arena to see Macaron and Crepe skating around together, Brownie and Napoleon Cake chatting with each other, and Pudding sitting alone at the back of the arena.

“Hey, Pudding!” Omurice called, “It’s your shift.”

“Alright,” Pudding replied flatly.

Pudding stumbled to his feet on the slippery ice, nearly falling. He attempted to cross the arena but fell on his chest.

Omurice burst out laughing, “Do you not know how to ice skate?”

Pudding looked away in embarrassment, “I do! I just...”

“Here,” Omurice said skating over to Pudding.

He gently took Puddings hand and helped him to his feet. Still holding Pudding’s hand, Omurice started to skate, gently pulling Pudding along. Pudding continued to stumble, even with Omurice’s support.

“Um, Omurice, I should-“ Pudding tried to say, but was interrupted by Omurice pulling him along into a faster pace.

Pudding’s face flushed as Omurice’s hold on his hand tightened. Omurice giggled as Pudding stumbled and tried to keep up with Omurice. Macaron and Crepe passed them, the two skating with ease together, gracefully skating across the arena.

“You should be able to skate like that,” Omurice mocked, “you were summoned before them, so you should be better than them.”

“I don’t like skating that much,” Pudding replied, still embarrassed.  
“Even so,” Omurice huffed, “you have to learn.”

Omurice took Puddings other hand so they were facing eachother, which made Pudding flush a light pink.

“Omurice could you,” Pudding looked away, “let go of my hands?”

“Do you want to fall?” Omurice replied, letting go of one of Pudding’s hand, “I’m going to teach you to ice skate!”

Omurice turned around, began to slowly skate, pulling Pudding along. Omurice completely forgot why he came to the ice arena, all he could think of was how warm Pudding’s hand was. Pudding adjusted to the pace and began to skate slowly with Omurice. The two were side by side, skating around the ice arena.

“Are you ready to speed up?” Omurice asked, glancing over to Pudding.

Pudding nodded. Omurice began to gradually pick up the pace, a few times Pudding stumbled, he didn’t fall though. Omurice laughed, it was fun skating around the ice arena. Pudding on the other hand wasn’t having fun at all, he already told Omurice. He didn’t like ice skating.

“Pudding, are you not having fun?” Omurice asked, glancing at Pudding.

“Not really,” Pudding replied quietly.

Omurice sighed and pulled Pudding into a faster pace.

“Omurice, wait!” Pudding protested, struggling to keep up with his pace.

Pudding stumbled trying his best to keep up and free his hand from Omurice’s grasp. Omurice just gripped his hand harder. Pudding blushed at Omurice’s determination to keep hold of his hand.

The two were approaching a turn, Omurice turned, but unfortunately Pudding was unstable at the turn. He fell. As he fell, he pulled Omurice down with him, and Omurice landed right on top of Pudding in a rather compromising position. 

Omurice stared at Pudding. The silence seemed deafening, Brownie and Napoleon Cake were no longer talking, Macaron and Crepe were no longer skating. It was just Pudding and Omurice on the cold ice ground, staring at eachother.

Suddenly, Omurice started giggling nervously, and then started to laugh uncontrollably, his body shaking along with his laugh. Pudding stared at him in surprise. Omurice's laugh was adorable, and his messy hair, his uneven glasses, his flushed cheeks, even more so. Pudding shortly followed suit, his own laughter echoing in the Arena. In this moment, they both felt like they were alone, laughing together at this hilarious situation. 

“There you are!” Hawthorn Ball exclaimed, “Pudding, you need to cook! Omurice, you’re back on serving duty!”

“But-“ Omurice tried to protest.

“No buts! Get back to work!” Hawthorn Ball ordered.

Pudding and Omurice looked at each other, bemused, before helping each other up. The two went back to the restaurant together, in a companionable silence. Only at the entrance, did Pudding turn toward Omurice.

“After our shifts are done,” he looked away, embarrassed, “would you like to skate in the ice arena again?”

Omurice looked at Pudding, surprised, before smiling and replying, ''I would love to!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me this is garbage.


	2. Milk x Black Tea

Milk gently wrapped a bandage around Black Tea's arm. Despite her gentle touch, the other winced in pain. Milk stared at her with a soft frown, disappointment written all over her features.

“At lease try to be careful,” Milk pleaded, “you could have easily dodged that attack. You don’t have to just focus on getting the mission done. Look after yourself.”

“Sorry,” Black Tea replied quietly as Milk placed a gently kiss on her forehead. She looked down Milk, “I’ll try to be more careful from now on.”

Milk slipped her hand into Black Tea’s. They stayed in a comfortable silence, until Milk put her head on to Black Tea’s shoulder.

“Is this okay?” Milk inquired softly. 

“Yes, it’s fine,” Black Tea replied, her face flushing a soft pink. It was nice, the two of them alone. No Chocolate nor Coffee flirting with each other. No Tiramisu to interrupt their moment. Only them, together side by side. 

Black Tea decided it was time to break the silence, “I love you, Milk. More than anything else. You know that, right?”

Milk smiled warmly, “With all my heart. I love you aswell, for you are my everything.”

Black Tea squeezed Milk’s hand before letting go. Milk sighed and lifted her head from Black Tea’s shoulder. Milk cupped Black Tea’s chin before kissing her lips, gently. It was a soft kiss. Milk wrapped her arms around Black Tea before pulling away.

“Please,” Milk said again, “if anything bad were to happen to you...”

Milk started to tear up. She hugged Black Tea tighter. Black Tea wiped away her welling tears. She kissed Milk’s cheek then tilted Milk’s head to look at her.

“I promise,” Black Tea whispered, “but you have to stop being so conscious of others and start caring for yourself. Okay?”

Black Tea smiled warmly as Milk nodded and gave a weak smile. Black Tea hugged Milk tightly. They stayed in that position for a while. Peacefully snuggled up against eachother.

“Can you not take such dangerous jobs anymore?” Milk asked, muffled by her face being shoved in Black Tea’s neck.

“Sorry, Milk,” Black Tea replied, quietly, “it’s my job. I can’t hand pick what jobs I do. They choose for me.”

“Then quit!” Milk exclaimed, tears welling up again, threatening to spill over, “Let’s run away together! Away from your awful job!”

“They’ll find me, Milk,” Black Tea replied, sorrow tainting her monotone voice.

Black Tea and Brownie had both been forced into assassin work. They had no way of getting out of the job, so they tried to eliminate all emotions so they wouldn’t feel bad for their victims. Black Tea however, found Milk who made life so much better.

“Then,” Milk hesitated, “I’ll be your partner.”

“What?” Black Tea asked in shock, pulling Milk away to look at her face, “No! You might get hurt!”

“But, if we work together,” Milk said, wiping away her tears, “we can protect each other!”

Black Tea shook her head. There was no way she would let Milk into assassin work. If Milk got even the slightest bit hurt, she would never forgive herself. 

“I can protect myself!” Milk said, “please, I just want to make sure you aren’t doing anything too dangerous.”

“Fine,” Black Tea responded reluctantly, “but if anything bad happens to you I’m making you leave assassination work. I’ll do anything to get you out of the work, even if it kills me.”

Milk kissed Black Tea’s nose, “I won’t get hurt. I’m stronger than I look.”


	3. Sanma x Bonito Rice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More love to these bois

Sanma stroked the large calico cat in his lap. The cat rubbed its face on his hand, licking his fingers gently. A small smile spread across his face as his small friend purred loudly. A small silver tabby cat wandered over to Sanma, sniffing his feet.

“Who are you, little friend?” Sanma asked the cat.

The cat meowed in response. The cat didn’t seem lost, just visiting. Sanma smiled, lifting his hand to pet the small cat.

“Ah!” Sanma looked up to see Bonito Rice, “there he is!”

“Is he your friend?” Sanma asked. 

“Yes, but he likes to wander off a lot,” Bonito sighed, sitting down next to Sanma on the bench.

The tabby climbed onto Bonito’s lap and stretched. Sanma smiled warmly.

“He sure does like you,” Sanma pointed out, “almost any cat likes you.”

“Same with you,” Bonito replied, scratching the tabbies head, “but cats love you.”

The two sat peacefully on the bench, dead leaves fell from the trees, one falling onto Sanma’s head. Bonito giggled at how silly Sanma looked, before picking it off. 

Suddenly Sanma spoke up, “What does it feel like to have your ears touched?”

“What?” Bonito asked, “I’ve never really had anyone touch my ears...”

“Can I touch them?” Sanma asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

“I... um,” Bonito trusted Sanma, he wouldn’t treat his ears any differently than a cat’s, right? “Sure.”

Sanma set his cat friend on the floor, who walked lazily away. Sanma gently reached his hand up near his ear. Bonito closed his eyes and waited for Sanma to touch his ear.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with this?” Sanma asked.

Bonito opened his eyes and mumbled, “Yes.”

“If you start to feel uncomfortable, tell me,” Sanma said quietly.

He gently put his hand behind Bonito’s ear. Bonito shuddered it felt weird. Sanma started to scratch behind his ear, softly though. Bonito relaxed into the feeling, it felt nice. Bonito started to slump down, getting drowsy. He layed down on something soft, it was so nice. Bonito slipped into a light sleep.

...

Bonito’s eyes fluttered open. He lifted his head and looked around. He laying on a bench, with his head on Sanma’s lap.

“Ah! I’m so sorry!” Bonito apologized, “I didn’t know I fell asleep on you!”

Sanma smiled, “It’s fine, I don’t mind.”

The two sat in an awkward silence. Bonito’s face still flushed a dark pink.

“Did it really feel that nice?” Sanma asked.

“Yes kind of,” Bonito said, “but I don’t really want to be touched. Just occasionally.”

“Hmmm,” Sanma hummed, “if it feels nice, why would you not want it?”

“I don’t really like being touched...” Bonito mumbled.

“Well, if you ever want them thouched,” Sanma said, a light shade of pink dusting his face, “I could do it and stop whenever you’d like.”

Bonito nodded. It was strange, but he might take Sanma up on that offer.


	4. Napoleon Cake x Pastel de Nata

Napoleon grumbled rolling over on his bed on to his back. His stomach twisted and turned, he fought away the urge to just throw it all up.

“Do you regret doing that?” Nata asked, placing some medicine on Napoleon’s bedside table.

“Not in the slightest,” Napoleon lied, “it was delicious...”

“Well I was going to make you something but now I can’t,” Nata snapped back at him, “we don’t have enough ingredients after you ate them all.”

Napoleon looked away. Usually he would make some remark about loving sweet things but right now he felt too sick.

“Napoleon,” Nata sighed, “I’m not mad at you, I’m just disappointed you haven’t learned your lesson from last time.”

Napoleon wanted to apologize, but felt like if he opened his mouth, he’d make it worse. He’d say something stupid and Nata would think less of him than he already did.

Napoleon finally mustered up the courage to say something after several long seconds, “I’m sorry. I’m trying to stop myself, but sweets are a comfort food, they make me feel... happy?”

Nata stared at Napoleon for a few seconds before frowning, “When you are sad to you get sweets?”

Napoleon looked away, he couldn’t look at Nata’s frown anymore, “Kind of...”

Nata gently took Napoleon’s chin to look into his eyes, “If you feel sad, come to my room. We can talk, I can make you something, or we can just enjoy each others company. I don’t care if it’s super late at night, wake me up. If you think you’d be annoying me or anything, you’re wrong. I want to help you Napoleon.”

Napoleon didn’t reply, just stared into Nata’s eyes. His eyes were intense and serious. Napoleon couldn’t take it, Nata must really care about him if he can deal with his stupidity and over exaggeration.

“Thank you, Nata,” Napoleon muttered, not knowing how else to respond, “my stomach hurts so much!”

Nata smiled and patted Napoleon’s mass of hair, “Go back to sleep, when you wake up take one of these,” Nata pointed at the medicine, “then tomorrow you should feel better.”

Napoleon groaned in response, he wanted to feel better now! Nata stood up and went to the door. 

“Sleep well,” he said quietly.

“Wait!” Napoleon called, “can you let your hair down?”

“Uh, sure,” Nata replied taking off his band keeping his hair up.

His hair was beautiful and long. Napoleon wanted to touch it. Napoleon stumbled to his feet taking Nata’s hand.

“Napoleon what are-?” Nata asked.

Napoleon pulled Nata over to his bed, pushed him onto it, and fell ontop of Nata. Napoleon wrapped his arms around Nata, shoving his face into his hair. His hair was silky soft and smelled of vanilla extract. Napoleon just wanted to melt into Nata’s hair.

“Napoleon I have to go,” Nata mumbled, his face burning.

Napoleon looked up into Nata’s eyes, “Please? Just a minute or two?”

“Fine,” Nata grumbled, “but only two minutes.”

...

Vodka opened Napoleon’s room door to check on him, to make sure he wasn’t dead from eating all the sweet ingredients. 

She found Napoleon and Nata snuggled up together sleeping soundly. She smiled. Napoleon had his face almost buried in Nata’s hair. 

She took out her phone and took a picture. Vodka quietly left the two and shut the door gently. She was going to blackmail them for drinks.

But for now, she’ll let them rest.


	5. Chocolate x Coffee

Coffee regretted everything. He stood in the back of the party, trying not to be seen. He was wearing a tiny bit of makeup, a long blonde wig, and a light blue dress. He still wore his glasses, of course, but he felt like if anyone knew it was him, they’d never let him live it down.

....

“All done!” Tiramisu sang cheerfully.

She shoved a mirror into his face, showing the light touch of blush on his face, eyeliner, and a bit of lipstick.

“Why do I have to do this?” Coffee asked, glancing back to Black Tea and Milk shuffling through Tiramisu’s dresses to find the perfect one.

“Because,” Tiramisu explained, brushing Coffee’s hair down, “you lost a bet, and have to deal with the consequences.”

“Tiramisu what do you think of this one?” Milk asked, pulling out a dress.

“Perfect!” She said happily before grabbing it and shoving it onto Coffee.

It was a light blue dress, the same as his eyes. The top of the dress looked like a virgin killer sweater, connected into a smooth skirt. 

“You look just like a girl!” Tiramisu smiled. 

“I guess,” Coffee mumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Here,” Black Tea said, “put these on.”

She shoved a pair of white four inch high heels and white stockings. Coffee nodded, reluctantly slipping the knee high, white, lace stockings.

“I don’t know if I can walk in these,” Coffee complained.

“Well,” Tiramisu sighed, “You’re not wearing flats, you can wear two inches.”

Black Tea took the high heels back and went to find two inches. Coffee felt uncomfortable and itchy in the dress, the makeup felt strange on his face, and his wig felt extremely hot. He didn’t say anything about it. This was a punishment, after all.

“Found it,” Milk said, following Black Tea out of Tiramisu’s closet.

Another white pair, but only two inch. Coffee sighed, taking them from Milk and slipping them onto his feet. Coffee though he was finally done, but Tiramisu blocked the exit.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tiramisu asked mischievously, “You have to have at least some cleavage, right?”

“Wait,” Coffee exclaimed, “wait!”

...

Coffee glanced around at everyone, they were so nicely dressed. He glanced over to where Milk and Black Tea sat together. Black Tea was wearing a purple and white dress with her hair in a ponytail, while Milk wore a pink dress with her hair braided. The two were laughing and enjoying each other’s company.

“Hey, gorgeous, can I get your name?” A man with dark long brown hair wearing a black tuxedo approached him, smirking.

“Umm,” Coffee blanked. This man was beautiful, his eyes, his hair, his figure, Coffee couldn’t stop staring, “It’s Coffee.”

Coffee cringed as he realized he sounded nothing like a girl. The man didn’t seem to care, he just smiled and gazed into Coffee’s eyes.

“Why don’t you take off your sunglasses?” He asked, “I’m Chocolate, by the way.”

Oh god. His voice was so nice. Coffee shook his head. He liked wearing his sunglasses, even if it was dark. 

“No, sorry,” Coffee apologized.

“It’s fine,” Chocolate replied, “why don’t I get you a drink?”

“Sure,” Coffee replied quietly.

Was he just being nice, or was Chocolate hitting on him? Coffee shook away the thought, he was into the girl he was pretending to be. Not him.

Chocolate handed Coffee a drink, “I don’t know if you drink alcohol, so I got you one without.”

“Thank you,” Coffee replied, “I don’t drink alcohol.”

The two sat together at a nearby table and chatted about themselves, getting to know each other. Coffee tried his best to not let Chocolate know he wasn’t the girl he thought he was talking to. Music started to play from the speakers near the table they sat at. Coffee snapped his head to the speakers, he saw Tiramisu setting up music. She glanced over to him and winked. 

“We should dance,” Chocolate smirked. 

“Ah, I don’t dance,” Coffee mumbled. 

“Please?” Chocolate begged, “I’ll walk you through the steps of the dances.”

“Fine,” Coffee agreed, not knowing how to say no to Chocolate’s excitement for dancing.

Chocolate beamed, taking Coffee’s hand, pulling him to the dance floor. Coffee felt his face heat up as Chocolate laughed and spun Coffee around, pulling him into his chest.

“You just let me do all the work,” Chocolate whispered, “relax and have fun.

Coffee nodded and allowed Chocolate to move him around the dance floor. The two danced around, the slow music took control of their bodies. 

The music change to a somewhat faster song, which caused Chocolate to speed up. The two were dancing faster now, Coffee couldn’t keep up. He tripped on his foot and fell on his hands and knees.

“Ah!” Coffee cried, “Sorry, I....”

Coffee looked down. His wig had been flung off, people were staring. Coffee froze, he didn’t want to look at what Chocolate’s reaction was.

“Coffee, are you a guy?” Chocolate asked, “If so it’s-“

“Sorry,” Coffee interrupted, “I’m sorry!”

Coffee felt his eyes tear up, he grabbed the wig, stood up, and ran. He ran as fast as he could out the door.

“Coffee! Wait!” Chocolate called, but Coffee did not respond.


	6. Cloud Tea x Sweet and Sour Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be VERY short (I will make another Cloud x Sweet) it’s late and I want to write.  
> OOC oof.  
> Btw it’s a au where Cloud Tea is in high school and plays the flute the best in the class.

Cloud Tea sat near the edge of the water, the elegant figure swam back and forth through the small lake, captivating the woman at the shore. The moon reflected off the shining water. Cloud Tea slipped her foot into the water and shivered. The water nipped at her skin, freezing her feet.

“Hello?” She called into the lake.

The figure dipped it’s head above the water. It had a confused look in it’s eyes. It swam over to Cloud Tea, to get a better view of who had entered her lake.

The figure was a young looking girl. She had long dark hair, beautiful eyes, and a gentle looking face. 

“Hello,” Cloud Tea said quietly, “my name’s Cloud Tea. Who are you?”

“Sweet and Sour Fish,” she responded weakly, as if she had not spoken to anyone in a while. 

“That’s a lovely name,” Cloud Tea said warmly, “can I call you Sweet?”

“Sure,” Sweet replied. A few seconds of silence passed before Sweet spoke again, “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for a peaceful spot to play my flute,” Cloud Tea replied.

“At night?” Sweet questioned. 

“I like the night time better to play,” Cloud Tea answered stepping out of the cold water to grab her flute.

“Is that a flute?” Sweet asked, inching closer to the shore.

“Yes,” Cloud Tea answered, “would you like to hear?”

“Sure,” Sweet mumbled, inching even closer. 

Cloud Tea sat on the shore and held her flute up to her lips. She played her favorite song, the notes echoing through the night. Sweet was in love with the way the flute sounded and how Cloud Tea played it. Cloud Tea was so focused on the song she hadn’t noticed Sweet climb up onto the shore, her fish tail struggling to help her up. 

When Cloud Tea finished the song, she glanced over to see Sweet staring at Cloud Tea with amazement.

“Beautiful,” Sweet said, breathlessly.

“Thank you,” Cloud Tea replied, slightly embarrassed, “I should go home.”

“Please play for me again?” Sweet asked. 

Cloud Tea was slightly unsure, but the mermaid girl in front of her, Cloud Tea wanted to play for her again. 

“Sure, you’re a great audience,” Cloud Tea agreed. 

The two stared at each other for a second longer, before Cloud Tea left.


	7. Steak x Red Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story idea was given to me by my lit friend. Your my platonic wife~~~

Red Wine’s eyes sparked as he gazed at the giant clothing store in front of him, several racks upon racks of clothing. He just wanted to spend hours looking through all of the nice clothes. 

“Wow,” Gingerbread muttered, “why’s there no one here?”

“I don’t know,” Red Wine replied, “I don’t really care though, I just want to look at these clothes.”

Gingerbread shrugged and went to look in the women’s section for anything she might like.

“Why am I here?” Steak asked, looking around, not seeming interested in shopping.

“I want you to tell me how much better I look in fancy clothes than you,” Red Wine grinned, pulling Steak over to a section with clothes that looked somewhat similar to what he had on. 

Red Wine piled a ton of clothing onto Steak, making him carry everything, while Red Wine skipped around not being dragged down by several different garments. 

“Oh!” Red Wine suddenly stopped in his tracks, “You should put on this!”

Red Wine held up a blood red tuxedo with a velvety texture, a black dress shirt, a black neck tie, and black dress pants. Red Wine’s eyes glittered as he begged for Steak to at least try it on. 

“Fine,” Steak mumbled, “but only after you’re done trying your clothes on.”

“Deal,” Red Wine replied, a giant smile on his face.

Steak hoped Red Wine would forget the deal after he put on all the clothes he chose. They made their way to the dressing room, Steak spotted Gingerbread checking out some sweaters. She pulled one out that had no backside apart from the neck and bottom of the sweater, she turned it around to reveal a window in the cleavage. Gingerbread started to giggle at the lack of coverage the sweater gave. 

“You should try that,” Steak whispered to Red Wine. 

Red Wine hit Steak in the arm and turned away to the changing rooms. Steak chuckled a bit at Red Wine’s reaction but followed close behind him. They got to the biggest dressing room, Red Wine entered the room. 

“Here’s your clothes,” Steak held them out, “I’ll wait over here.”

“Why don’t you watch from inside?” Red Wine offered suggestively. 

“Uhh,” Steak got a little flustered from Red Wine’s suggestion, “I’d rather not.”

“Please?” Red Wine begged.

Steak looked away, “Fine...”

Red Wine took Steak’s wrists and pulled him into the dressing room, pushing Steak on to the bench in the back of the room, and closed then locked the door. Red Wine grabbed one of the shirts from the pile of folded clothes. He slowly took off his shirt, unbuttoning each button at an agonizing pace. Red Wine stood facing away from Steak, but held eye contact in the mirror in front of Red Wine. 

Red Wine finally had his shirt completely off, revealing his pale, tender skin. Steak looked away, hiding his burning face. 

“It’s on,” Red Wine said quietly. 

Steak looked up to see Red Wine wearing a black tuxedo, it looked nice on him. Red Wine spun around glancing around to see if it fit him properly. 

“What do you think,” Red Wine asked turning to Steak. 

“Looks nice,” Steak mumbled. 

“I don’t like it,” Red Wine replied, throwing it off and grabbing another shirt. 

Red Wine repeated this several times with each article of clothing, even though in Steaks opinion he looked good in all of them. Red Wine glanced over to Steak to see him lost in thought. He sighed and sat on the bench next to Steak, not speaking to him. 

“Sorry for making you come,” Red Wine mumbled as he picked up another shirt. 

“It’s fine,” Steak replied. 

There was an awkward pause between the two. Red Wine stood up to put the next shirt on. Steak was silent the rest of the time Red Wine tried things on, but Steak still thought he looked good in all of them. 

The whole pile had been gone through, Red Wine not liking a single thing. Steak glanced over to see the outfit he agreed to wear alone on the bench next to him. He reached down to pick it up. 

“You don’t have to wear it,” Red Wine said reaching for the door knob. 

“No I will,” Steak replied, pushing Red Wine onto the bench. 

Steak grabbed the outfit, starting to undress himself. He felt Red Wine’s gaze burning into his back. Steak bit his lip trying not to make his blush too obvious. Steak put the rest of the outfit on and looked in the mirror.

He hated how he looked. The outfit didn’t fit him at all. He wanted to just put on his normal outfit again. It wasn’t fair. Red Wine looked so good in his outfits but cast them aside. 

“I hate it,” Steak grumbled, “fancy clothes suit you more. It’s unfair. You looked so good in yours but look at me. I look awful.”

Red Wine stood up from his seat and grabbed Steaks shoulders, “Darling,” Red Wine kissed Steak’s cheek, “you are much more beautiful than I could ever dream to be.”

Steaks face exploded into a pink color. Red Wine took his hand and led him out of the dressing room. Gingerbread waved to them waiting at the exit of the store. Steak held his clothes in his arms. 

“Did you two love birds find anything?” Gingerbread teased. 

“Just one thing,” Red Wine replied. 

“Well let’s run quick before we get caught and have to pay,” Gingerbread urged the two to go faster. 

The three hurried away from the store and started to walk back to the restaurant. Steak noticed Gingerbread was holding a bag with the sweater inside of it. 

“You actually got that sweater?” Steak questioned her. 

“You two are still holding hands?” Gingerbread shot back. 

“Touché,” Steak replied. 

“You know?” Gingerbread said, a giant smile on her face, “Us three should go shopping together more often.”

Steak glanced at Red Wine. He wouldn’t mind going out again and Red Wine being as sweet as he was to happen again.


	8. (NSFW)Boston Lobster x Peking Duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAP IS NSFW PLEASE!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU CANT DO NSFW!!!

Peking Duck made sure everything was set up. A few toys lied out, a dim lighting, and Boston Lobster arriving in a few minutes. Peking Duck got into position. He sat on the bed, legs bent behind him, all he had to do now was wait for Boston Lobster to arrive in the door right in front of the bed. Tonight Peking Duck would let Boston Lobster take control. 

A few minutes passed before Boston Lobster arrived through the door to be greeted by Peking Duck holding his shirt up to reveal his hard nipples, “I’m ready for you, Boston.”

“Oh, Peking,” Boston smirked removing his shirt pinning Peking down on the bed, “we won’t need these.” Boston moved the toys away, “Unless,” Boston gave a sadistic smile. 

He took the bit of Peking’s shirt out of his hands and put them into his mouth. 

“Keep it in your mouth or else,” Boston motioned to all the toys, “you’ll be punished.”

Peking nodded gripping his shirt in his mouth tightly. Boston gently started leaving kisses around Peking’s neck and nipples. Boston took both of Peking’s hands into one of his so his other hand could tease Peking’s nipples. 

“Nggh...” Peking squeal was muffled by his shirt. 

Boston chuckled a bit at Peking’s noises. He started to suck on Peking’s nipple, his hand moved on to Peking’s pants, which he ripped off with no hesitation.

Boston pulled away from his nipple, to see Peking panting face covered in a dark pink blush and a small bit of sweat. Boston smirked, Peking was so sexy like this. Boston’s hand started to palm Peking’s cock through his underwear. 

“Mph!” Peking moaned, pressing himself into Boston’s touch. 

“Eager, aren’t you,” Boston teased, moving his head down to Peking’s crotch. 

Boston sucked on Peking’s thighs, causing Peking to struggle against Boston’s grasp. Boston pulled away and gently slid Peking’s underwear off, throwing the underwear somewhere across the room. 

“Hnnn...” Peking mumbled, raising his hips slightly.

“I will in a second,” Boston replied, placing his pointer finger on the head of Peking’s dick. 

Boston started at Peking’s mid thigh and kissed his way up to his dick. Boston kissed his tip, making Peking shudder with pleasure.

Boston gently took Peking’s length into his mouth, sliding his tongue up Peking’s shaft. Peking whined and began to gently thrust. Boston took his free hand and held down Peking’s hips. Boston wanted to have full control. He started to slowly bob his head, letting his tongue freely touch all over Peking’s cock. 

“Mmmhh!” Peking moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Boston. 

Boston removed his lips from Peking’s dick, licking his lips trying to get every last drop of Peking’s cum. 

“You’re delicious, Peking,” Boston whispered huskily. 

Peking’s grip on his shirt was slipping. He tried to grip it tighter when Boston grabbed it out of his mouth. 

“Suck,” Boston demanded shoving three of his fingers into his mouth. 

Peking covered all of his fingers with his saliva. When Boston removed his fingers he shoved the shirt back into Peking’s mouth. 

Boston slid one finger inside of Peking, curling it, moving it all around. Boston glanced up to see Peking nod, he inserted a second finger. 

“Hnn,” Peking moaned quietly. 

“Try to hold through,” Boston glanced up again. 

Peking nodded faster this time. Boston inserted a third finger. Peking started to wriggle around, making all kinds of noises. His eyes started to water, he wanted to moan Boston’s name so badly. 

“Hnnng...” Peking pulled his hands away from Boston’s. Peking threw his arms around Boston’s neck and let go of his shirt, “I’m ready for you, Boston.”

Boston smirked and removed his fingers, “So eager...”

Boston grabbed the lube on the bedside table and slid it around his cock. Boston licked his lips and slowly entered Peking. 

“Ahhh!” Peking moaned and threw his chest into Boston’s, where he was sitting on Boston’s lap, “Don’t move yet!”

Boston kissed Peking’s lips, shoving his tongue into his mouth, letting it explore all around Peking’s. The two parted, gasping for air. 

“Y-you can move now,” Peking stuttered. 

Boston nodded and began to slowly thrust in and out of Peking. Peking whined and grabbed Boston’s antennae, licking it. 

“Ah!” Boston moaned at the sensation. 

Boston started to speed up, the two of them moaning and panting. Peking dug his nails into Boston’s skin, arching his back into the feeling. 

“Boston,” Peking panted out, “I’m about to...”

“Me too,” Boston replied. 

Boston started to go even faster into Peking, the two of them screamed in ecstasy. Panting, Boston pulled out, he kissed Peking on the forehead. 

“Don’t worry, we’re not done yet,” Boston smirked, “it’s your punishment time...”

....

Spicy Gluten removed her ear from the wall. She was speechless, she thought Boston was hers. 

“I have to find Yuxiang,” Spicy smirked, “we’ll make them regret this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for my sins


	9. B-52 x Brownie

Vodka took another gulp from her drink, “Just tell him, don’t be scared.”

B-52 looked away, “I know but...”

“If you never tell him,” Vodka hiccuped, “your emotions will bottle up and kill you.”

“Vodka I think you should stop drinking,” B-52 said quietly. 

“I’m not even drunk!” Vodka replied. 

“Sure,” B-52 mumbled, “I’ve never had to deal with this feeling before, have you?”

Vodka swirled her drink in her cup, “Of course, we all probably have.”

“Do you know what to do?” B-52 asked, staring at his reflection in his drink. 

Vodka chuckled a bit, “I don’t think I ever will, probably none of us will! But that’s fine, all I need is alcohol.”

B-52 stared at her as she chugged the rest of her drink down before slamming it onto the table. The bartender jumped as she giggled. 

“Another round!” Vodka sang. 

“I don’t think you sh-“

“I’ll be fine!” Vodka replied confidently, “So about Brownie...”

B-52 blushed, “What about him?”

“When did you realize you liked him?” Vodka asked. 

“A while ago,” B-52 mumbled, “I didn’t exactly realize it was anything close to love. I just really liked how he didn’t address me like a machine. He is nice, sweet, he never did anything bad to me.”

B-52 paused to look up from his drink. He expected to see Vodka passed out drunk but she was looking him in the eye with a serious expression. 

“If you really love him,” Vodka said, “you have to tell him. Brownie will understand and I don’t think he’ll hate you if he doesn’t return the feeling.”

B-52 looked back at his reflection, “I know.... but Brownie is always so professional. Do you think he’d actually return the feeling?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Vodka replied, taking a sip from her drink. 

Vodka sighed, she wanted to get extremely drunk with B-52 but she’s here giving him advice she didn’t even know she had. B-52 swirled his full drink around, staring blankly down. 

“What do I do if he rejects me?” B-52 asked nervously. 

Vodka took another sip before replying, “Just tell him how you feel, if he doesn’t return the feelings, continue being his friend. If you go all nice guy then he won’t want to be around you anymore,” Vodka paused to take a gulp from her drink, “he will move on though. It will hurt, but you have to keep supporting him.”

B-52 nodded weakly. He didn’t want to hurt Brownie by forcing him into a relationship. He wanted Brownie to be happy, so if sacrificing his feelings for Brownie so he could be with who he wanted to be with, then he’d do it. 

“Why did you come to me for advice?” Vodka asked, drinking the rest of her drink. 

“I didn’t have anyone else to go to,” B-52 said quietly, “I usually go to Brownie for help but I couldn’t with this. I don’t trust Napoleon to give me good advice, and I always feel nervous talking to Nata. I don’t know why but he’s too serious looking.”

“You should trust your team more,” Vodka mumbled, her words slightly slurred, “they want to help you.”

“I think that’s enough drinking for you,” B-52 laughed, helping Vodka to her feet. 

The two walked over to Vodka’s room, Vodka stumbling with almost every stem. She giggled and opened her room door, using it for balance. 

“I’m glad you talked to me,” Vodka slurred, “we should drink more often!”

B-52 nodded watching Vodka flop onto her bed. He closed the door and walked to his room. Tomorrow, he will confess. B-52 just hoped Brownie will speak like himself, and not like a butler.


	10. Pudding x Omurice p2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.   
> Love.   
> This.   
> Ship.

Pudding staggered on the ice, trying to stand without Omurice’s help. Omurice nodded as he started to skate forwards. Sandwich and Popcorn were calmly playing a game of cards, which was unusual, with Pancake watching from the side. 

“Hey, Omurice,” Pudding mumbled, trying to straighten himself up while almost slipping, “can you... um...”

Omurice giggled at Pudding’s flushed face while he skated to him, “Do you need help?”

Pudding blushed and held his hand out. Omurice blinked. The past few times when Omurice tried to help Pudding he had to hold his hand to give Pudding support. Pudding would always shy away and try to pull his arm out of Omurice’s grasp. 

“Do you want me to....” Omurice trailed off staring at Pudding’s hand. 

Pudding nodded. Omurice lifted his hand, slipping it into Pudding’s. Omurice’s face flushed a dark pink as Pudding entwined their fingers together. Pudding smirked. 

“You ready?” Pudding asked, suddenly taking charge. 

“W-wha?” Omurice stuttered. 

Pudding pulled Omurice into his chest and began to skate around, Omurice realized that Pudding was swirling him around like. Oh my god. Pudding was taking the lead in dancing with Omurice. 

“Where did you learn how to do this?” Omurice asked, trying to cover is blushing face. 

“Crepe and Macaron offered to teach me,” Pudding smiled pulling Omurice to face him, “I wanted to surprise you.”

They did another twirl. Omurice thought he was going to fall, but Pudding slipped his arm around Omurice’s waist, helping him stay up. 

“I thought it would be fun to surprise you,” Pudding whispered into Omurice’s ear. 

Omurice shivered, a weird sensation running down his spine. Pudding slowly stopped the dancing. Omurice was clutching onto Pudding’s shoulders, while Pudding had one arm around Omurice’s waist, the other holding Omurice’s chin. 

“Pudding,” Omurice breathed.

Pudding’s smirk faded and his face exploded into a pinkish color seeing Omurice whisper his name, hair messy, glasses uneven, and shining eyes. 

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know what happened I remembered learning that stuff and,” Pudding began to ramble on with his apology. 

“You dummy,” Omurice giggled. 

“Do,” Pudding started hesitantly, “you want to dance some more? We have more time before our next shift.”

Omurice looked over to see Pancake giving him a thumbs up, “Sure. But one condition,” Omurice looked back to Pudding, “just one kiss.”


	11. NSFW Yellow Wine x Sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another NSFW, a request this time! I am taking requests, just say the ship and a basic outline of what you want to happen and I will deliver~

Yellow Wine took another shot from his glass, setting it down gently. He just dropped Jiuniang off at Cold Rice Shrimp’s place for a playdate. Him and Sake were just chatting, watching some TV, and drinking. 

After they had been drinking for a while Yellow Wine seemed to be getting tipsy. Yellow Wine insisted to continue drinking, though.

“Hey Sake?” Yellow Wine asked, his words already slightly slurred. 

“Yes?” Sake replied, reaching to get Yellow Wine some more alcohol. 

“I don’t need more of that....” Yellow Wine leaned into Sake’s neck. 

Sake felt a little flustered as Yellow Wine pressed his lips against his skin. Sake didn’t say anything about it, he didn’t mind too much.

Sake flinched a little as he felt something wet against his neck. He blushed heavily as he realized it was Yellow Wine’s tongue. Yellow Wine pushed Sake onto his back, pinning him onto the floor. Sake shifted underneath Yellow Wine’s weight, his face flushing heavily. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve been able to do this,” Yellow Wine leaned down closer to Sake’s face, “Jiuniang isn’t going to hear us, so we can do this.”

“Are you drunk?” Sake asked, seeing Yellow Wine’s flushed face and noticing his slurred words. 

“I’m perfectly sober,” Yellow Wine replied, “so please?”

“Okay,” Sake whispered, glancing over to their abandoned drinks. 

Yellow Wine gently pressed his lips against Sake’s letting their warm lips melt into each other’s. Yellow Wine nipped Sake’s lip to ask for permission. Sake opened his mouth to allow Yellow Wine to enter his mouth. Yellow Wine pushed his tongue into Sake’s mouth, tasting the alcohol on his tongue. 

Yellow Wine parted Sake for air, a string of saliva connecting their tongues. Sake started to sit up before Yellow Wine pushed him back on his back. 

“Can,” Yellow Wine smirked, “I give you some pleasure?”

Sake shifted his waists under Yellow Wine again, then nodded, allowing Yellow Wine to touch him wherever he pleased. Yellow Wine smirk widened. Yellow Wine slid Sake’s shirt down over his shoulders and began to suck here and there on his neck. Sake gave a quiet breathy moan as Yellow Wine sucks on a particularly sensitive. He sucked, nibbled, and licked the area on his neck. Sake gave another quiet moan before Yellow Wine was done making a mark on his neck. Yellow Wine stopped for a second, causing Sake to whine at the absence of the feeling. Yellow Wine chuckled at Sake’s eagerness. 

Yellow Wine pulled Sake’s shirt completely off to start sucking on his nipples. Sake let out another moan as Yellow Wine trailed kisses down from Sake’s chest to his stomach. 

“Yellow Wine,” Sake moaned quietly as he slipped Sake’s pants off. 

Yellow Wine smirked and pressed his chest against Sake’s and started to play with his hair. Sake relaxed before a jolt of pleasure shot through his body. Yellow Wine has started to palm Sake’s cock through the fabric of his underwear. 

“Can you say my name like that again?” Yellow Wine teased twirling Sake’s hair in his spare hand. 

Sake didn’t reply and just continued to quietly moan as Yellow Wine began to palm him harder. He pulled away from Sake’s chest and pulled his underwear down. There was already a tiny bit of precum dripping down the head of his cock. Yellow Wine began to pump Sake’s cock up and down. Sake moaned louder, arching his back in the feeling. Yellow Wine licked the tip of Sake’s cock, smirking as Sake gave another moan. He took Sake’s length into his mouth, sliding his tongue up and down his cock. Sake moaned even louder, starting to gently thrust into Yellow Wine’s mouth. Yellow Wine bobbed his head, going fast back and forth, listening to Sake’s sounds of pleasure. 

“Ah! Yellow Wine!” Sake suddenly moaned. 

Yellow Wine pushed Sake’s cock deep into his mouth trying to get all of Sake’s cum. He licked his lips clean of the cum he was unable to get. Sake blushed seeing how sexy Yellow Wine looked like this. Yellow Wine reached his hand over to cup Sake’s face. 

“Are you ready to continue?” Yellow Wine asked, tilting Sake’s face to look him in the eyes. 

“Umm,” Sake hesitated glancing around the room, “Ah!”

“What?” Yellow Wine asked. 

“We’re late for getting Jiuniang!” Sake exclaimed quickly grabbing his clothes. 

“Oh!” Yellow Wine rushed himself to the door, “We’ll continue later right?”

Sake nodded putting his clothes on, “But first we have to get Jiuniang!”

“I can get her alone. You stay here and get your clothes on,” Yellow Wine replied in a rush, almost sprinting out the house. 

Sake stood alone in the room. He couldn’t wait for Yellow Wine to some home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness~  
> I might change this chap later so if you are unsatisfied then I might make it better<3


	12. Tangyuan x Moon Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Jo_Jo_Cat~  
> Not smut I promise

Tangyuan and Moon Cake ran around in the field, giggling, stumbling, and just enjoying their time together. Tangyuan usually would be hanging out with Gyoza but today Moon Cake was able to take a break from the main team. Moon Cake was slightly in front of Tangyuan do to the fact that she had longer legs and Tangyuan wasn’t in her spoon. She wanted to stretch her legs with Moon Cake. 

“Hey Tangyuan?” Moon Cake asked, slightly out of breath. 

“Yes?” Tanguyan stoped running to talk to Moon Cake. 

Moon Cake slid on the grass to stop her fast pace. She giggled and motioned for Tangyuan to follow her. She had a mischievous smirk on her face, a sign that she was up to no good. Tangyuan shrugged it off, maybe this time she would participate in her prank. 

Moon Cake led Tangyuan to a thickly bushed border of the field, “We’re here!”

“What?” Tangyuan didn’t understand why Moon Cake wanted to take her to some bushes. 

Moon Cake giggled at Tangyuan’s confusion. She stepped through the bushes, and made a path for Tangyuan to not get poked. The tunnel through the bushes was dark, like the bushes soaked up all the light that would be guiding them. Luckily Moon Cake knew her way through the tunnel. 

When they emerged to the other side, it was another field, but it was covered in several different colored flowers. The two looked at eachother before giggling and jumping into the large patch of flowers. 

“Wow!” Tangyuan admired, “Tangyuan has never seen so many kinds of flowers!”

Moon Cake picked a pink flower and put it in Tangyuan’s hair. Tangyuan gasped, she had an idea. 

“What?” Moon Cake questioned. 

“Close you eyes and don’t open them until Tangyuan’s done!” Tangyuan replied while picking several flowers. 

Moon Cake closed her eyes while Tangyuan weaved the flowers together quickly. She chose several pastel colors to fit with Moon Cake’s out fit, she wanted it to be perfect. When she was finished she gently placed her creation onto Moon Cake’s head. 

“You can open your eyes now,” Tangyuan giggled seeing Moon Cake hesitantly opening her eyes. 

She reached up to her head to find what Tangyuan made her. A beautiful flower crown. Moon Cake smiled warmly before grabbing a few flowers. She made a messy flower crown for Tangyuan as quick as she could. 

The two giggled at their flower crowns before making more to put on unsuspecting food souls. They especially wanted to put one on the more masculine food souls, they would look so cute!

“Tangyuan is so relaxed here!” Tangyuan chirped happily, “Such a nice field.”

Moon Cake nodded, turning to Tangyuan, “It’s our little hideout. I haven’t told any other food souls about this place. Can you keep this secret?”

Tangyuan nodded, “Yes Tangyuan can.”

Moon Cake removed Tangyuan’s flower crown and placed a newly made one, this time more neatly made. She kissed Tangyuan on the forehead, making Tangyuan smile widen. 

“That’s good,” Moon Cake replied, “we can come here whenever we want to do something together!”

Tangyuan nodded. She wouldn’t mind a place just for her and Moon Cake to have fun together. It’d just be some time not having to worry about fighting. She took Moon Cakes hand and entwined their fingers. 

“Tangyuan loves that idea!”


	13. NSFW Pizza x Cassata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request~  
> This one is longer than usual I think so please, enjoy!  
> This is a college AU by the way~

“Cassata,” Pizza mumbled, “I want to go home...”

Cassata sighed. They had been at the party for only 2 hours but Pizza already regretted coming. Loud music was blaring, people were drinking, and Pizza was scared of loosing Cassata in the crowd. He was already tightly holding on to Cassata’s scarf. 

“I know,” Cassata glanced back at Cheese who he was chatting with, “just let me finish up talking with Cheese and I’ll walk you back to your dorm.”

Pizza nodded, dodging Vodka who was slipping by to get even more alcohol. Pizza didn’t talk to anyone, he just wanted to stay close to Cassata and Cheese to not get lost. 

Pizza watched Red Wine and Steak argue drunkenly about who was better with a sword. Pizza held tighter onto Cassata’s scarf. 

“Ah!” Cassata yelped, “You’re choking me...”

“Sorry,” Pizza replied, loosening his grip. 

“Are you ready to leave?” Cassata asked, “It’s not even close to ending...”

“I don’t like these big parties,” Pizza replied, “they make me nervous...”

Cassata nodded. They waved goodbye to Cheese who went off to gossip with Gingerbread. Quietly they left the party, sneaking around Boston Lobster and Pecking Duck dancing together at the door. 

The campus was very dark, they could barely see where they were stepping. Cassata led the way while Pizza kept a tight hold of his scarf. 

When the two arrived at Pizza’s dorm Pizza got an uneasy feeling, “You should stay the night here.”

“Why?” Cassata asked, taken aback by Pizza’s sudden proposition.

“It’s too dark for you to walk to your dorm alone,” Pizza replied. 

That was partly the truth. Pizza also wanted company in his dorm. His roommate, Brownie, left for a trip a while ago and he felt uncomfortable sleeping alone. 

“Okay...” Cassata replied following Pizza inside his dorm, “Do I sleep on the couch?”

“I was wondering if maybe,” Pizza shook his head clearing away what he wanted to say, “never mind. Does the couch work for you?”

“Yes, but,” Cassata paused before carefully asking, “what were you going to say?”

Pizza blushed, “I was wondering if maybe you could sleep in my room... you don’t have to if you don’t want to!”

Cassata paused, studying Pizza’s face. He had a slight pink tint to his cheeks, he had a small frown, and he was not maintaining eye contact. 

“Um,” Cassata started to get a little flustered, “I wouldn’t mind.”

Pizza froze. He didn’t expect Cassata to say yes to his dumb idea. Well, they had been dating for a month, so it would make sense for Cassata to not mind too much physical contact with Pizza. 

“Do you want to go to bed right now or wait a little?” Cassata asked, snapping Pizza out of his thoughts. 

“Uhm I can wait,” Pizza replied, “do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Sure,” Cassata replied, giving a warm smile to Pizza. 

They searched for a while in Pizza’s movie collection, on Netflix, and what was playing on the tv. Nothing. 

“You know,” Pizza realized, “Brownie has this box of things he confiscated from Napoleon Cake. I think he took a movie once.”

Cassata laughed, “I don’t think we should go through Brownie’s things.”

“Oh come on!” Pizza begged, “Just this time?”

“Fine,” Cassata replied, “but if Brownie finds out I’m blaming you. 

“Fair enough,” Pizza agreed. 

It didn’t take them long to find a box in Brownies closet full of strange items. One was a crappy looking movie. Pizza loved watching bad movies so he couldn’t wait to make fun of it with Cassata. 

Pizza popped in the movie and the two of them sat back on the couch to watch. There was barely any plot, the character development was nonexistent, and the script was poorly written. The two just laughed at how bad it was. Pizza was somewhat confused why this was confiscated. His confusion was immediately answered. The two main characters started to... do things. It was a porno. 

“Ah!” Pizza shouted in surprise, turning off the tv. 

Pizza’s face was burning. He turned back to see Cassata with a slightly pink tint on his face. The two sat in an awkward silence for a minute before Cassata spoke up. 

“Why’d you turn it off?” Cassata asked.

“I didn’t know if you were comfortable with that kind of stuff,” Pizza said quietly.

“I’m fine with it,” Cassata replied, “are you?”

“I don’t know...” Pizza mumbled looking away from Cassata.

 

“Do,” Cassata hesitated, “do you want to try it?”

“What?” Pizza yelped, his face exploded into a dark pink. 

“Well,” Cassata looked away, “we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Pizza thought about it for a while. He and Cassata had only been dating for a month but he knew Cassata for a long time, and he trusted him. 

“O-okay...” Pizza stuttered, taking Cassata’s hand. 

Cassata nods and walks Pizza to the bedroom. Pizza sat on the bed and waited for Cassata to make the first move. Cassata placed his lips gently against Pizza’s, sitting on the bed with him. 

The two stayed like that for a little bit before Cassata licked Pizza’s lip to ask for an entrance. Pizza parted his lips letting Cassata’s tongue slide into his mouth. Cassata slid his tongue over every part of Pizza’s mouth. The two parted for breath, Pizza felt a soft pleasure from this kiss that urged him to let Cassata continue. 

Cassata started to remove Pizza’s shirt, glancing up at Pizza to see if this was still in his comfort zone. Pizza nodded, allowing Cassata to continue. He gently pushed Pizza onto his back, pressing his lips to his neck. Pizza let out soft moans as Cassata kissed, licked, and sucked around his neck. 

“C-Cassata,” Pizza stuttered breathily, “can you hurry up?”

“Don’t be so eager,” Cassata smirked, glancing up to Pizza. 

Cassata trained kisses down Pizza’s stomach down to his pants.  
Cassata, agonizingly slowly, slipped Pizza’s pants off so Pizza was only in his underwear. Cassata slipped his finger on the inside of the elastic band of Pizza’s underwear. 

“Cassata,” Pizza begged, “please...”

Cassata smirked and slipped Pizza’s underwear off and threw it to the corner of the room. He stroked Pizza’s cock, making Pizza moan loudly and thrusting into the feeling. Cassata licked the tip, Pizza shuddered. He smirked and took Pizza’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head while sliding his tongue all over it. 

“Ahh!” Pizza moaned, “Cassata!”

Cassata flinched as Pizza came into his mouth, but he swallowed every last drop. 

“Wow,” Cassata said quietly, “you came a lot.”

Pizza blushed and looked away. Cassata smiled and looked around. 

“Do you have any lube?” Cassata asked. 

“Uh,” Pizza thought for a second, “no I don’t think so...” 

“Then,” Cassata put three of his fingers into Pizza’s mouth, “we’ll have to use this.”

Pizza sucked on Cassata’s fingers, coating them in his saliva. When Cassata was satisfied, he removed his fingers from Pizza’s mouth. Cassata lifted up Pizza’s leg to insert a finger into Pizza. 

“It feels weird,” Pizza mumbled, moving his waist around. 

“Don’t worry,” Cassata replied, “it’ll feel good soon.”

Pizza nodded. Cassata started to move the finger around and curling it. 

“Can I add another one?” Cassata glanced up. 

Pizza hesitated before nodding again. Cassata added a second finger, scissoring Pizza. Pizza let out a quiet moan. Cassata added the third and thrusted them in and out. 

“Ah!” Pizza winced, “C-Cassata...”

Cassata continued fingering Pizza until Pizza felt properly prepared. Cassata parted Pizza’s legs farther apart, sitting between them. 

“Are you ready?” Cassata asked, pulling out his cock. 

“Y-yes,” Pizza replied, staring at Cassata’s cock. 

Pizza didn’t know if he could take the entire thing. Cassata slowly entered Pizza, he was halfway in when he stopped. Pizza was clutching the bed sheets, trying not to cry out in pain. Cassata placed his hand on Pizza’s cheek. 

“We can stop if you’d like,” Cassata offered. 

“N-no,” Pizza replied, “I can take it...”

After few seconds Pizza nodded, telling Cassata he could put more in. Cassata put his whole length into Pizza. Pizza gasped, gripping tighter on the sheets. Cassata started to stroke Pizza to try and give him a little pleasure amidst the pain. 

“You can move now...” Pizza said quietly. 

Cassata nodded and started to slowly thrust in and out of Pizza, matching his strokes with his thrusts. Pizza moaned and moved his hips with Cassata’s thrusts. The two panted and moaned, it felt so good. Cassata sped up his thrusts and stroking, Pizza was blinded by the pleasure. 

“Cassata!” Pizza moaned, “I’m about to-“

“Me too,” Cassata replied, thrusting hard into Pizza, “P-pizza!”

Pizza couldn’t take it anymore, he arched his back in pleasure and screamed Cassata’s name. Cassata thrusted one more time before cuming into Pizza. He pulled out and lied on the bed. The two were so tired, they didn’t even feel like cleaning themselves until tomorrow. 

“Hey Cassata?” Pizza asked. 

“Yes?” Cassata replied. 

“I love you....” Pizza said quietly. 

Cassata smiled and closed his eyes, “Love you too.”


	14. NSFW Steak x Red Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I try to have my own ideas  
> More nsfw my guys

“How do humans do this?” Red Wine asked himself, sitting up on the back board of his bed. 

He had been told how humans would pleasure themselves by touching sensitive parts of their bodies. Red Wine was curious to see if it would actually work. His room door was locked so he was able to do this in peace. His face was burning. Why am I doing this? He took off all his clothes and lay naked in bed. His heart sped up. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do from here. 

“Just stroke it, right?” He mumbled to himself, “and sometimes they do this, right?”

He gently held his length in his hand and slid his free hand behind himself down his back. He moved his hand up and down his cock, while putting one finger inside himself. It didn’t feel as good as he thought it would. Although he was slightly disappointed, he continued. He was curious to see if it would feel as good as the humans say. 

“This is so embarrassing,” Red Wine shifted his hips so he could finger himself better. 

He started to stroke himself a little harder, making a warm feeling to spread through his body. He added a second finger inside himself. He matched his soft, slow strokes with his two fingers. 

“Uhhn,” Red Wine moaned quietly, thrusting in a second finger, “uhhn... Steak!”

Red Wine didn’t realize what he had said, he was too blinded by the pleasure. Thrusting his three fingers faster, stroking himself harder, moaning louder. He continued while moaning Steak’s name, moving faster and harder. 

“Ah!” Red Wine flinched, “S-Steak!”

He came all over himself. The pleasure died down and he realized what he was saying. He was moaning that idiot’s name. 

A loud banging came from his door, “Red Wine! Are you okay in there?” 

Damn it. It was Steak. He was still covered in his cum, if he came in he would see why he screamed his name.

“I heard you scream my name!” Steak said from the other side of the door, “I’m coming in!”

Red Wine panicked, until remembering the door was locked hearing a click from the door. Red Wine let a sigh of relief before, click click, Steak unlocked it. 

“Red Wine!” Steak burst through, “oh...”

Red Wine looked away, face burning. He was still naked, covered in cum, and panting from how hard and fast he was going. 

“Were you..?” Steak asked, shutting the door so no one would see Red Wine’s naked body but him. 

“I, uhm,” Red Wine started to stutter and stumble over his words, “I j-just wanted to uhm t-try it...”

Steak blushed. He was kind of turned on by the position Red Wine was in. He wondered, if he got permission, could he?

“H-how far did you go?” Steak asked, immediately regretting it, “you don’t have to answer that!”

Red Wine looked back to Steak, “I um, I just stroked it and p-put my fingers in...”

“So,” Steak shuffled his legs together, hiding his erection, “if you’re curious... do you want to try more?”

Red Wine shot up off his back to face Steak, “What?”

“It’s not as fun when you’re doing it yourself,” Steak couldn’t believe he was saying this. 

Red Wine sunk back down on his bed, thinking about how dumb Steak is for thinking he’d say yes. 

“You are hard again,” Steak pointed out. 

Red Wine tried to grab his sheets and pull them over himself, but his sheets were tucked tightly in. He scrambled to cover himself up with something. 

“I can take care of it myself!” Red Wine hissed. 

“Don’t you want me to?” Steak asked, “you moaned my name.”

“I uhm,” Red Wine didn’t have a reply to that. He thought for a few seconds before sighing, “I guess I am kind of curious. But I won’t enjoy it because you’re doing it!”

Steak locked the door, turning to look at Red Wine shy away from Steak’s eyes. He climbed onto the bed, sitting between Red Wine’s legs, placing Red Wine’s legs on top of his. Steak pushed Red Wine onto his back, taking in every detail of his flustered face and naked body. Steak wanted to save this image of Red Wine forever, to treasure. 

“Are you going to start or just stare at me?” Red Wine asked, putting his hands over his body. 

“Don’t be so impatient,” Steak teased, moving Red Wines arms away from his body and pinned them above his head. 

Steak used his free hand to brush Red Wine’s hair out of his face. Red Wine moved away from Steak’s touch to only have his chin be cupped by Steaks spare hand, forcing him to look at Steak. Red Wine could easily pull his hands free of Steak’s grasp, so why didn’t he? He was curious, but was also slightly enjoying it. 

Steak bent down and gently placed his lips on Red Wine’s. Red Wine flinched at the sudden touch, even though it was soft. Steak was kissing a little harder, snapping Red Wine out of his thoughts. Red Wine started to kiss back, wrapping his legs around Steaks back. Steak pressed his lips harder against Red Wine’s. Red Wine parted his lips, letting Steak slip his tongue inside. Steak pushed his tongue against Red Wine’s. Red Wine gave a quiet moan, grinding his hips against Steak’s. They parted from each other, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. 

Steak moved down and started sucking on Red Wine’s neck, leaving red marks all over. Red Wine let out quiet moans and squeals to show he was enjoying it. Steak gave kisses down Red Wine’s stomach, leading to his cock. Steak stoked it with his free hand for a few seconds before taking Red Wine’s length into his mouth. 

“Ah!” Red Wine pressed himself into the feeling, “S-Steak!”

The way Steak was sliding it in and out of his mouth, it felt so much better than his hand. Red Wine could barely take how good it felt. 

“Steak!” Red Wine moaned loudly, releasing into Steak’s mouth. 

“You came pretty fast,” Steak said huskily after drinking every last drop of Red Wine’s cum. 

Red Wine looked away in embarrassment, not wanting to ever look Steak in the eyes after this. Steak sat back, lifting Red Wine’s hips up near his face, letting Red Wine use him for support. 

“You already used your fingers, right?” Steak asked, licking his lips.

“Uhm yes I did,” Red Wine replied, looking back at Steak, “but it’s fine you can-Ah!”

Red Wine arched his back is surprise as Steak put his tongue inside him. Red Wine flung his legs over Steak’s shoulders and pressed himself into Steak more. Steak removed his tongue from inside of Red Wine.

“Steak...” Red Wine mumbled, wanting more. 

“Don’t worry,” Steak replied, lowering Red Wines hips, “this will feel even better.”

Steak pulled out his cock and positioned it in front of Red Wine. He let go of Red Wines hands, causing Red Wine to wrap them around Steak’s neck. 

“It will hurt when I first put it in,” Steak warned. 

“It’s okay I can-“ Red Wine was cut off by a loud banging on his door. 

“Red Wine! We gotta go! Find Steak too!” Gingerbread’s voice screamed from the other side, “Hurry!”

Steak and Red Wine hurried to grab their clothes and put them back on, trying to look as presentable as possible. 

“Hey Steak?” Red Wine asked, “c-can we do more of that?”

Steak smirked, “Only if we get to finish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always a SLUT for requests send them my way~~


	15. B-52 x Brownie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested~  
> I know I’ve been gone for a while but...  
> 100 kudos? Thank you guys so much! I will definitely be more active now!

B-52 paced back and forth in his room. He couldn’t believe he did it. He asked Brownie on a date. Even more unbelievable, Brownie said yes. B-52 agreed that he would pick up Brownie with his motorcycle, so he was incredibly nervous about all of this. 

B-52 checked himself in the mirror, something about his outfit didn’t seem right. His eyepatch. He trusted Brownie, he shouldn’t wear it. 

B-52 checked the time, 1:52. The date time was set for 2:00. He flung his door open and jumped on his motorcycle. His motorcycle let out a quiet sound before speeding off. 

~

Brownie opened up his door to see B-52. B-52 was wearing his motorcycle costume, and didn’t have his eyepatch on. Brownie poked his head out from behind the door, hiding the rest of him behind it.

“One second, B,” Brownie said, pulling away, “I’ll be back really fast.”

B-52’s heart was pounding. His palms started to sweat, why was he so nervous? He looked down at his feet and shuffled his feet around on Brownie’s porch. 

“Alright I’m ready,” Brownie’s beautiful British voice snapped B-52 out of his thought. 

B-52 looked up to see Brownie in a maid outfit, his hair in a small ponytail, and his usual hat. B-52 couldn’t say anything. Brownie looked so cute, standing in his doorway, a small blush highlighting his face. He gave a small smile to B-52 and shut his door. B-52 got on his motorcycle, waiting for Brownie to climb on. 

“B,” Brownie asked, “Where do I sit?”

“Oh,” B-52 didn’t think this part through, “can you fit behind me?”

B-52 felt Brownie climb on behind him, pushing up against his back. 

“I feel like I’m going to fall,” Brownie mumbled, shifting in the seat. 

“Uhm,” B-52 thought for a second, “try holding onto me.”

“O-okay,” Brownie stuttered, wrapping his hands tightly around B-52’s waist.

“A-are you ready?” B-52 asked, a little flustered from Brownie’s touch. 

“Yes,” Brownie replied, cursing himself for being this formal to B-52 on a date. 

Brownie closed his eyes tightly as he felt the motorcycle start to move. There were a few bumps on the road, he gripped B-52 even tighter. Brownie opened his eyes. The world was flying past the two. The only thing he could see clearly was B-52. Brownie let go of one hand to hold his hat down, big mistake. He almost fell off. Brownie clutched his hat in his hands and wrapped his hands tighter around B-52.

“Are you okay?” B-52 asked, turning his head to glance at Brownie.

Brownie looked up to see B-52’s beautiful orange eye staring at him, “Y-yes I’m fine.”

B-52 nodded and turned back to the road. Brownie sighed and pressed his face into B-52’s back. Suddenly the fast movement came to an abrupt stop. Brownie slowly pulled his arms away from B-52, looking around at the scenery. 

B-52 got off of the motorcycle and helped Brownie. Once he was off he put his hat back on and took B-52’s hand. If Brownie’s arms around his waist didn’t kill B-52, this certainly did. His face exploded into a pinkish color, he turned away to hide it. 

Brownie looked around, there were several flowers all over, “Look at all the flowers,” Brownie said quietly, gently pulling B-52 by the hand to look at them.

“Well I took you here because I thought maybe you uh,” B-52 stopped to take a deep breath, “I thought maybe you’d want to buy some flowers from the new flower shop here.”

Brownie glanced over to see a sign that read, ‘New! Satan’s Flowers’. The name could use work, but it seemed to be a flower shop connected to the cafe near it. Brownie nodded, flowers were nice.

“I thought we could look at the flowers then get a bite to eat at the cafe,” B-52 mumbled, as if he wasn’t even sure of himself. 

“I think that’s a perfect idea,” Brownie replied, pulling B-52 gently into the flower shop. 

As soon as the two walked through the door they were hit with a strong aroma of different flowers. Chocolate stood near the entrance flirting with a small crowd of people. Brownie shrugged it off and started to look at some flowers. There was a corner filled with bouquets of different colors and flowers. Brownie spotted a certain one and pulled B-52 over to it. 

“It’s just like your eyes!” Brownie admired the flowers, a bouquet of orange and blue roses in a black vase stood alone on a shelf. 

“Y-yes I guess...” B-52 said quietly, blushing at Brownie’s enthusiasm. 

“I have an idea,” Brownie said, “let’s both buy each other a bouquet and we will guess the meanings!”

B-52 smiles and nodded before letting go of Brownie’s hand to go look for a bouquet he’d want to give Brownie. 

“You know,” Brownie whipped around to see Chocolate holding the bouquet of orange and blue roses, “orange roses mean desire, and blue roses means unattainable or impossible. So this bouquet means unattainable desire.”

“Oh...” Brownie said, “why did you make this bouquet?”

Chocolate shrugged, “I was going to give it to a certain someone but, it looks like it would fit your date more.”

Brownie blushed at the comment, he tried to grab his gun but it was not there. Brownie grabbed the bouquet away, “Fine I’ll take it.”

“Perfect,” Chocolate replied.

B-52 looked through all of the bouquets, but none of them seemed to be perfect for Brownie. He turned the corner to come face to face with Chocolate. 

“Try this one,” Chocolate handed a bouquet to B-52. 

This one also had roses but different colors. It had burgundy and lavender roses. B-52 didn’t know if it was quite what he was looking for.

“Lavender means love at first sight,” Chocolate informed, “and burgundy means undying love.” B-52 looked back at Chocolate with interest. “I see that caught your attention,” Chocolate teased, “I think it would be perfect for your boyfriend.”

“H-he’s not my boyfriend,” B-52 snapped defensively, “but I...”

“But I want him to be,” Chocolate finished, “we all know B.”

B-52 shook his head and took the bouquet, “I’ll take it but please don’t tell him. I want it to come from me...”

Chocolate chuckled and ruffled B-52’s hair, “Of course B, I don’t think he’d believe me if I told him anyways.”

B-52 pushed Chocolate’s hand away and went with Chocolate to make the purchase. Brownie was sitting nearby chatting with Sakuramochi. B-52 finished buying the bouquet and tapped Brownie on the shoulder. 

“Ready to go?” B-52 asked. 

“Oh yes,” Brownie replied and gave a quick goodbye to Sakuramochi. 

The two walked back to B-52’s motorcycle before showing each other the bouquets they got for each other. Brownie looked down at the flowers that B-52 got him. He gently played with the petals and admired every detail on the flowers. B-52 could barely contain how cute Brownie was being. 

B-52 cleared his throat and caught Brownie’s attention, “Oh yes,” he realized, “here’s the one I got you.”

B-52 took the blue and orange flowers from Brownie. The flowers looked so much more beautiful, maybe it was the lighting outside, or maybe because Brownie was the one giving it to him. Either way, B-52 loved it. 

The two walked to a nearby bench and chatted a little, both still trying to figure out what the meaning behind the flowers was. Brownie suddenly inched closer to B-52, he had a blue flower in his hand, not a rose. He tucked B-52’s hair behind his ear, before putting the flower behind his ear as well.

Brownie giggled at the cute blush on B-52’s face. B-52 smiled at Brownie’s laughter, so he joined his laughter. The two calmed down and started to guess the flower meanings. Most of the guesses were jokes, not taking this seriously. 

“Okay, okay,” Brownie said through the laughter, “uhm... fine I give up.”

“No,” B-52 replied, “you say yours first.”

They both playfully argued about who should say theirs first. 

“I got it!” Brownie said, “you say one then I say one, because we both have two flowers.”

B-52 nodded in agreement and pointed to the lavender flower, “This one means love at first sight.” Brownie blushed heavily and couldn’t speak, “Do you want me to say the other one as well?” Brownie nodded, “Burgundy means undying love. That’s how I feel about you.”

Brownie felt his body get hot, he was happy, “Uhm, the b-blue rose means unattainable, or impossible, and the orange rose means um desire.” Brownie took a deep breath, “You are an impossible desire to me.”

B-52 matched Brownie’s dark blush, the two silent, but it was comfortable. Not awkward. Brownie adjusted his hat and looked B-52 deeply in the eyes. 

“Are you being serious?” Brownie asked, “If so... I would want to uh...” Brownie started to lose his composure, then rushing out with, “I want to be your boyfriend!”

B-52 laughed, he couldn’t help it, “Yes. A million times yes. I would love for you to be my boyfriend, and I’ll be yours.”

Brownie’s eyes lit up and smiled brightly, B-52 felt his heart warm. The two held hands and got back on the motorcycle, Brownie clinging to B-52 with his hat in his hands. 

The motorcycle ride was much more enjoyable this time, snuggled into B-52’s back. When they got to Brownie’s house, it was getting late. The sun was close to setting. 

“I really enjoyed tonight,” Brownie said, “I would love to go on another date with you.”

B-52 smiled and was about to agree when Brownie jumped off the motorcycle and gave B-52 a quick peck on the lips. He waved goodbye to B-52 and went inside his house. 

“Night Brownie,” B-52 called quietly, knowing Brownie couldn’t hear him. 

As B-52 rode home, all he could think of was Brownie’s soft lips on his. He hugged his bouquet closer to him, he was going to treasure it as long as he could.


	16. No Words Needed (Milk x Black Tea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small drabble this time, nothing big >w<
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (im so sorry)  
> I also wrote in first person this time i hope none of you hate me okay bye

Uneaten chocolates and empty chocolate wrappers lie messily on her table-no our table. We are sitting close to each other, so close. Her white empty eyes are full of love, and it's directed at me. I stroke her silky white hair. If only we were able to be like this all the time.

Fighting, healing, barely any talking. No time for each other. But it's a rare day. I love when it's one of these days. Just us. No words spoken. None are needed. We don't need to say anything to know we love each other.

I will do anything for her. She is my one and only. Without her, I would never feel any happiness. She is my reason for being, well, alive. Does it make sense? Maybe it doesn't have to. She is the only one who needs to understand. And she does.

She will do anything for me. I am a shoulder for her to cry on, to laugh with, to just be with. She feels so many emotions, all clear in her eyes, when she is with me. Love. Happiness. Sadness. Even bad emotions. She knows she can show emotion around me, and I can show my emotions to her.

Even without words, we are in deep love. I kiss her forehead, she smiles. I am hypnotized by her beauty, she is perfect in every sense of the word. No one can even compare, no human, food soul, fallen angel, no one. She is the only one.

No words were spoken, but in the same way, there were so many words. They were spoken in emotions. And we understood them. Together.

Together.


	17. Read Before Entering (Boston Lobster x Beer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is inspired by a line in a Billie Eilish song. So, don't expect that much....

Beer sighed and swirled his wine glass, the liquid sloshing rhythmically. His elbow rested on the table, hand supporting his head as he waited. In front of him was an empty seat, as it had been for at least twenty minutes now. A voice spoke behind him, but it wasn't  _his,_ so it didn't matter. The voice repeated it's self. It was his waitress.  
  
"Pardon me," Beer blinked out of his trance, "can you say that again?"  
  
"Of course!" The waitress's smile was forced and slightly annoyed, "Would you like to order now?"  
  
Beer swallowed roughly and checked his wrist watch. _7:09_. "No, I'll wait a little bit longer."

The waitress nodded and briskly walked out of Beer's vision. Beer stopped twirling his glass to take a sip, the taste of wine flowing in his mouth.  
  
"God, I wish I ordered a water, too," Beer mumbled under his breath.  
  
His stomach twisted.  _Where is he?_ He bit his lip, teeth picking at his chapped bottom lip. The room was full of laughter and chattering from other tables, oh how Beer longed for them to shut up. He should just go home. There was no point in waiting for someone who wasn't going to arrive. Just order something for yourself then go home and cry into your pillow. It's fine.

Beer set his glass on the table and gently fiddled with his hair. _Maybe he'll show up after I order?_  The hope for that thought to be true kept him from standing up and leaving just like that.  
  
The waitress walked back over to check on Beer, agitation clear in her eyes. Beer ordered a small meal, not planning on eating that much. Why did he think this was a good idea? Doubts about why Boston would ever say yes to his idea of dinner were taking over his mind.  
  
The waitress came back holding his plate in one hand and set it down on the table. Her eyes seemed to have a tiny glimmer of pity in them, but maybe that was Beer's imagination.

The door to the restaurant burst open, such a sudden noise in such a quiet place, of course everyone would turn. There he was. Boston Lobster. His hair was messy, he was out of breath, yet he quickly walked over to Beer's table.

"Sorry," His voice was hoarse from breathing so hard, "I went to the same place on the other side of town..."

Beer blinked, stunned. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but only laughter came out. Boston sat down, staring at Beer in a mess of giggling. Slowly, Boston gave a grin and gave in to laughter.

When Beer calmed down, he looked up at Boston, "It's fine." He gave a small laugh before continuing, "Just order something and we can enjoy the rest of the night."

Boston nodded, the tiny bit of awkwardness in the room melting away. "Yeah, hopefully I won't get lost when we go home."

Beer gave a small smile, "I'm glad you were able to make it."

"I'm glad I made it too," Boston replied, "I didn't want to seem like an asshole who isn't even there for the first date."

Beer took a small sip from his wine, "So how far away was this other restaurant?"

Boston looked down at the floor, "Uhm, like, six minutes away...."

Beer smirked, "Read the name of the establishment  _before_ you enter, dummy."


	18. It Hurt (Brownie x B-52)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry for how long I’ve been dead. This chapter is just a venting chapter, I’ve been feeling sad for a bit so I wrote a sad thing!

His heart hurt, he couldn’t understand. He was just so sad all the time. Why was everything like this? It hurts to explain. It hurts to live. Everything is too much.

Why even try?

He doesn’t get it. Not at all. Everything is pointless. Nothing has any meaning.

At least that’s what he thought. 

Here he is now, crying his eyes out, in the arms of a friend. Why does it always turn out this way?

It hurts. His chest this time, though. It’s painful.

Why not end it? Why not just give up completely?

He can’t. It’s not that he had a reason to not stop completely. He was a coward. He was scared. 

He can’t do anything on his own.

Just a machine. 

Worth nothing.

Everyone knew that, so why did they pay him any mind?

They didn’t.

Except for him.

His beautiful dark skin, chocolate colored hair, bright eyes, and warm smile.

Why did he care about this worthless machine? He didn’t matter at all.

He wants his friend to know how much he loves him, but he can’t.

He’ll be rejected. His friend will hate him.

He’ll be all alone again.

Suffering in silence is fine, as long as he has someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know I will sometimes do requests if you have any ideas!  
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
